


Just like Old Times

by Rin_Matsuoka_Senpaii



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Matsuoka_Senpaii/pseuds/Rin_Matsuoka_Senpaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Rin and Haru's vacation together they bring up some fond memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like Old Times

It’s been a year since Rin had seen Haru. Ever since they graduated they’ve been busy with their  
own lives. Rin was in Australia pursuing his professional swimming career, and Haru was at  
university in Tokyo with Makoto. During graduation, Rin confessed his feelings to Haru. He had  
been nervous, scared that Haru wouldn't accept him, especially after all he had put him through  
over these past few years. But Haru did and Rin promised to visit every winter break. Long  
distance was hard, especially with the both of them being so busy all the time but now they’ll  
finally be able to see each other while on vacation.

“Haru, where are you? I just landed.” Rin asked him on the phone. He scanned his surroundings  
hoping to catch a glimpse of his lovers face.  
“You’ll see me” Haru was holding up a big sign that said ‘Rin’ with a heart around it.  
Rin finally noticed the sign and smiled when he saw it. His heart pounded quickly with  
excitement knowing that Haru was close. Rin ran toward the sign and once he was close enough  
he leapt onto Haru, hugging him tightly.  
“Ahh Rin!” Haru exclaimed, surprised.  
“I’ve missed you” Rin said placing a kiss on Haru's lips.  
“Rin! Here?!” Haru blushed, embarrassed and hid his face behind the sign.  
“Yes, I don’t care, I want people to know that you're mine.” Rin smiled broadly, he was so glad  
to be back next to Haru. 

On the train home, Haru slept on Rins shoulder and un-knowingly had several pictures taken of  
him and put onto Rins snapchat story, the rest of their friends would love seeing Haru in this  
state. But, Rin was just excited to spend this time with Haru.  
Haru, woke up a little while later, feeling nervous. Haru had mixed feeling about being alone  
with Rin. He thought of what they might do and if he would make Rin's vacation a good one or  
not. While running through different scenarios in his mind he started panicking.  
“Hm, Haru…You ok? Are you sick” Rin noticed his face becoming red.  
“Ah no, I uh, I’m fine” Rin's concern made him blush even more. Only Rin could make him so  
flustered.  
Rin just stared at Haru as he sat his head back down on to Rin's shoulder and smiled.

Once back home Haru opened his door and invited Rin in.  
“Excuse the intrusion” Rin said politely as he walked inside and put his bags in the main room.  
"Tea?" Haru offered.  
“Sure, but first-” Rin grabbed Haru from behind and left kisses on his neck.  
“Ah! Rin!” Haru tensed up, in surprise.  
“What? I just really missed you” Rin brought him close and held him there.  
“Uhm, Rin?” Haru wasn't used to having Rin so close, after all these months apart.  
“Just stay like this for a while.”  
Haru could feel Rin's breath on his neck. “Rin your breath is tickling me” Haru complained.  
“Fine.” Rin gave in. He kissed him on the cheek and went to take his things to the room.  
Haru watched him leave and then sighed ‘I need to calm down, I’m getting shaky.’ Haru tried to  
calm himself while slowly sipping his tea.  
“Hey, why don’t we watch some TV? I’m pretty tired from the trip here” Rin suggested to Haru  
as he came back into the main room.  
“Ah, sure” Haru set down his tea on the coffee table and was pulled to the couch by Rin. “Oof!”  
“Haha sorry was I too forceful?” Rin asked, smiling at Haru who now sat in his lap.  
“No just, wasn’t expecting it I guess” Haru flashed a shy smile to Rin.  
Rin nuzzled Haru before turning on the TV. “Wow the last time I saw this was when we first met  
each other after swim practice.”  
“Oh yeah, that was the first time you swam with us.” Haru was pleased that Rin would remember  
such a little detail of their past.  
“Mhm!” Rin began to remember all the times they were together when they were young. “Hey  
remember when Nagisa tried pushing Makoto into the pool but instead fell in himself?”  
“Yeah, Nagisa, wasn't expecting that.” Haru replied with a smile that made Rin's heart flutter.  
Haru began to remember little things as well, “Do you remember our blanket fort?” He asked.  
Rin thought for a bit, “Oh yeah, it was huge!” Rin laughed and Haru smiled at the fond memory.  
“Hey I have an idea,” Rin turned to Haru “Let’s make another one!”  
Harus eyes widened, “Now?”  
“Yeah why not? It’ll be just like old times!” Rin's sharp smile made Haru's heart skip a beat.  
“Okay, I’ll get the blankets.” Haru acquiesced.  
Rin began to set up an area for them to hang the blankets off of. “Haru where are your extra  
futons?”  
“In the spare room” Haru shouted from upstairs.  
Rin pulled the futons out into the main room and glanced up to see the finished fort, “Ah Haru, it  
looks amazing!”  
Rin pushed the futons into the fort and gestured to the inside “After you” He shot a smile at  
Haru. Haru crawled into the fort and held his hand out.  
Rin grabbed his hand and came in after him.  
“I was nervous about having you here with me” Haru confessed.  
Rin gazed at Haru “Why?”  
Haru looked down in embarrassment “I didn’t think you’d have any fun with me”  
Rin stared at his embarrassed boy friend and chuckled.  
“I’m serious!” Haru exclaimed, indignant.  
“No, no!" Rin said trying to get his laughter under control. "It’s just that, you said you were  
nervous but you seemed so calm when I was sweating buckets.”  
Haru looked up at Rin,”Wait, you were nervous too?”  
“Of course, I was taking up your vacation so I didn’t want to waste it for you by being a boring  
guest.” Rin held him close “I’m just glad that I wasn’t the only one worried, it makes me feel a  
bit relieved.”  
Haru smiled at Rin and kissed his chin “I feel better now. You don't bore me. You're my favorite  
person, Rin.”  
Rin teared up a little. All of that coming from Haru was like him writing a sonnet. “I love you  
Haru”.  
Haru hid his face in Rin's shoulder, “I love you too Rin.”  
Rin laid down and pulled Haru to him, ”I’ve missed you so much Haru” he pulled Haru’s leg on  
to his then gave Haru a deep kiss.  
Haru’s body became warm as his anxiety took over. ‘Am I doing a good job at kissing him?’  
Haru thought to himself. He didn't want to disappoint Rin.  
Rin pulled away, looking into Haru’s eyes. Haru smiled and scooted closer to Rin’s chest.  
Feeling his comforting warmth next to him, Haru easily drifted off to sleep. Rin gave Haru one  
last kiss on his head before curling up around Haru to fall asleep himself,  
“Good night Haru." Rin said. 'You're my future.'


End file.
